Hot Dogs
by pokephile33
Summary: As requested by a good friend, I give you Sector Delano, the boy who has a secret love for five sexy male Pokemon and he just can't seem to get their attention. At least until he makes them made enough to take "action" into their own paws. Read as Sector is beaten, dominated, and then finally... loved. Sorry this took so long bro! :(


Before I start my story, AT ALL, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sector. The friends I had in elementary school called me Delano, my last name, cause it sounded cooler. However, they all said like Italians.

Anyways, about me... Well, I'm not very popular with the ladies mainly because I'm gay. In fact I'm almost 99.99% woman judging from my hourglass figure. But, meh... I don't care. I'm black, but so light brown people think I'm mixed, but I'm not! I'm 5'6 and well... Hmm... I guess another thing to add is that people just hate me cause I'm annoying! But I don't give a shit! XD That's all ya need to know really, besides my age. I'm 15. Now that you all know who I am allow me to tell you my story!

It was late in the afternoon.

Not much commotion could be heard from the Pokemon in the forest around me.

Except THEM.

The five males were all hanging out casually, having a Poké conversation, training, that jazz.

The two Lucario's, one shiny, one regular, were both play fighting.

The Ninetails was speaking in Pokemon speech to the Arcanine.

Then he caught my eye.

I'd seen him do it before, but never so well.

The Mightyena was cleaning his penis with his tongue. From the base, all the way up the red shaft, and flicked his tongue at the tip. He repeated this gesture over and over again.

Before I made my move, I sat and watched as the Mightyena performed its erotic cleansing.

I had to drop the firecrackers I was holding and watch intently.

I could feel my hand work down my pants until...

"Er-hem..."

I nearly screamed in fear as I turned around instantly to find a Pokemon standing behind me, his arms folded.

"What have I told you about snooping around here? Aggravating me and my friends?" it was the regular colored Lucario, the only Pokemon of the five that could speak telepathically to humans unlike the shiny Lucario.

Suddenly, I found myself surrounded by the group of five, large canine males.

"I told you never to return. I told you scram. I have warned you how many times?"

I was afraid to answer.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" he yelled.

The other five Pokemon were staring me down, even the, still slightly aroused, Mightyena.

"I'm just gonna leave..." I started tip toeing away until-

"No! You're not getting away this time."

I noticed Lucario shift his gaze to Arcanine. It was within a mere second that I was tackled to the ground by the huge dog. His claws digging deep into the flesh of my bare arms, his fangs bared inches from my face.

I quivered in pure fear.

"We are tired of your constant harassment against us boy. It's about time you felt our suffering you cause us each week."

"W-what're you gonna do...?" I winced.

"Whatever we feel necessary."

Lucario removed Arcanine from me and kicked me upside the head.

I released a loud groan as the impact struck menacingly.

I could almost feel tears trickling down my face.

"Do whatever you please friends. He needs to learn... We're not putting up with his shit anymore."

I looked to my left to find myself a perfect clearing through the woods.

I shook my head and dashed through the trees and shrubbery smacking against every limb on my body.

It wasn't long, however, that I noticed I wasn't being followed.

After almost 15 minutes, I collapsed from exhaustion. My head was pulsating, all of my weight seemed to go to my head. That Lucario's kick did its number.

In little time, I was on the ground, my face in the dirt. My eyes shut slowly, and I fell asleep. No... unconscious...

...

I woke up to a sharp pain in my rear end. The feeling of something jabbing me back there just wouldn't go away. I was on all fours on the ground. It wasn't until I opened my eyes that I noticed what was going on.

Behind me was the shiny Lucario, jamming his knotted, red canine member in and out of my sphincter, creating a loud 'schlick' with each merciless thrust.

I found myself groaning to get away, or maybe it was something else. "Mightyena, he's awake now. You should join the fun."

The Mightyena nodded from close distance, mounted my face and his penis slapped against my cheek as he began thrusting.

Below me, being anally penetrated by my manhood was Ninetails.

Ninetails swayed back and forth with my penis sliding in and out of his hole.

The Arcanine had planted his penis in my hand, his bulging knot developing quickly at the base.

And finally, was Lucario.

The one who I assumed was the leader, wasn't even in on the action. He just... Watched.

After a few seconds of being fucked left and right, I took my mouth away from the Mightyena's rod, but just as I did, he shot his salty, gooey load right into my mouth.

"Yena..." the dog moaned.

I swallowed the cum and with a salty taste in my mouth, I yelled, "STOP!"

None of them seemed to care.

When Mightyena was finished, Arcanine immediately took his place.

Arcanine's erection was almost twice the size of Mightyena's.

I was forced to deep throat his massive length.

Soon afterwards, I managed to gurgle out a sentence somehow.

Lucario seemed to understand it and told everyone to stop.

Arcanine unmounted, as did the shiny Lucario.

"What did you say about us?" Lucario asked in a confusing rage.

"I said... Well... Gosh! Umm..."

"What... Did... You. Say?" Lucario snarled.

"I said... One at a time..." I mumbled softly.

The Lucario raised an 'eyebrow'.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed.

"I don't annoy you cause I want to. I annoy you because... I dunno... You guys kinda... Turn me on..." I barely spoke those final 3 words.

"What does having an erection have anything to do with this? Some sort of fetish you have?"

I sighed again.

"Will you please just do me one at a time, guys? I-I know that its weird but I'm sort of... In love with you all..."

Lucario's jaw dropped.

"So... The torture was for our anger to build up and eventually we would end up raping you?"

"I saw online that Pokemon will rape or beat a person whom they cannot tolerate any longer. Now... Enough talk..."

I slowly slid my hand down Lucario's belly fur.

I massaged his fuzzy balls and then rubbed his sheathe until an eight inch, red, knotted penis revealed itself.

It was overly stimulating watching the cock slide out of the hiding spot.

He licked his muzzle.

After stroking his sheathe, I moved my grip to his base, wrapping my hand around his knot.

"Aah..." he moaned.

"You're a big boy..." I muttered, moving my hand up and down his slimy red rocket.

I turned myself around, spread my legs, and bent down, grinding against his erection.

"Whenever you're ready," I sighed.

Lucario gave a powerful first thrust into my opening.

As he pushed inside of me, I gasped in half pain and half relief.

"Haaah..." I sighed.

His thrusting began at a steady pace, and the longer he fucked me, the more my legs trembled.

It wasn't long before I was forced to my hands and knees, but that didn't stop Lucario.

His penis made contact with my rectum, his member not possibly able to push any further inside of me.

"Beg..." Lucario ordered.

"W-What?" I asked.

"Beg for it!" he screamed.

Not sure about his request, I tried my best.

"Come on baby... Give it to me! Don't stop... Please don't... St- stoooooop..." I moaned as his base began to swell up inside of my hole.

"Hnnnnnn... Ahhhh!" he howled as his penis continued to expand.

Pleasure turned into slight pain as he grew full size.

I could soon feel his fluid being shot inside of me, every last drop trapped inside of my ass from his knot.

He grasped my hips with his paws and bucked himself wildly into me.

"Haaa... Lucario... So big... Don't stop..." I moaned.

Each shot of seed sent me over the edge.

Lucario's member pulsated with every blast of cum going inside of me.

Just as I thought he couldn't fill me anymore, I was wrong.

I began to feel myself close to cumming.

"Lucario... I'm... Almost! Hnnnnn!" I screamed.

A blast of white, sticky seed shot from my own member.

Firing off into the grass beneath me.

It wasn't long before Mightyena cleaned my genitals by flicking his tongue up my rod.

Lucario groaned through his teeth and minutes later, his cumshots became less and less powerful.

He pulled his member out of my opening, the feel of his fluid oozing from my hole and down my legs.

Lucario collapsed to the ground, panting from exhaustion.

"You were great!" I laughed.

"You... Were... Amazing..." Lucario gasped.

I rolled over, lied down and licked the fluid from Lucario's cock.

The salty, metallic taste overpowering my taste buds.

"I've always wanted to try this..." I started.

Before Lucario could say anything else, I lied on top of him and my mouth made open contact with his muzzle.

His tongue gradually wormed its way around my mouth.

A string of drool connected our faces as we broke the kiss.

"Who's next?" I sneered.

Mightyena was first to step forward.

I got on all fours and faced my rear to him.

"Go on then... Fuck me..."

My ass was still burning from Lucario's knot, but I was needing more.

Mightyena mounted me, pulling himself forward with his forelegs.

His forelegs rested at my waist, and as he began swaying his hips, I could feel his member rubbing against my taint.

Slowly his cock moved up to find its entry way.

I groaned as I took all of him inside of me.

"Yena..." my lover moaned.

"So good... Keep going..." I winced.

He continued thrusting his hips into mine, and in no time at all I began to feel his knot grow inside of me.

His penis began to spurt short blasts of seed, but short blasts were soon replaced with heavy loads of the sex juice.

The feeling of being filled with Mightyena doggy sperm drove me on edge.

Mightyena grunted through his teeth, then emitting slow, short growls as he continued to blow his load inside of me.

The knot locked us together, and once his thrusting slowed, he turned himself around and we were rear to rear. I was wincing in both pain and pleasure, but mostly for pleasure. It became evident that Mightyena had done his job, Ninetails approached me. His lengthy member hitting his right leg a he inched closer to me.

As Mightyena continued to tie with me, Ninetails licked my cheek, followed by another lick closer to my mouth, and eventually, he made entry with his tongue. He planted his muzzle to my mouth and our tongues traveled each other's mouths. As we kissed, the passion of love I was receiving from Mightyena and Ninetails increased ten-fold as I could already feel another orgasm coming. Ninetails saw this and quickly moved from my mouth to my genitals.

He closed his muzzle around the head of my cock and then began to bob his head, his tongue salivating all over my member as I'm thrusted forward by Mightyena's powerful hips. I moaned, and that moan quickly turned into a scream as I shot my seed directly into Ninetails' mouth. As I finished my load, Mightyena's penis shrunk back to its normal size and said, "Yena" as he dismounted. I collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. Ninetails seemingly swallowed the cum in its mouth, but he looked at me, then down at his member.

"Your turn hunh?" I asked, panting heavily. I was exhausted, and I honestly couldn't take another ride from one of them.

Ninetails sat down with his forelegs perched up and his red rocket facing directly upwards towards my face. I got to my hands and knees with the little strength I had left and pressed my tongue against the crimson flesh rod before me. Savoring its salty, irony taste as it fires pre-cum from the tip.

An hour later, we were all exhausted but satisfied.

I lay in the grass, panting. I could then see a blue arm wrap around my waist, and a head rest on my shoulders.

"You were fantastic…" Lucario whispered lovingly.

I grinned, "You were better…"

I took a second to think of what to say next.

"Umm… Lucario?"

He held me tight, "Hmm?"

"I was wondering… Maybe you'd like to be my Pokemon? You and… the others?"

Lucario held me tighter than ever, kissed me on the cheek, and replied, "After that? Definitely."

I fell asleep in my new Pokemon's arms, both us smiling in satisfaction.


End file.
